All I Wanted
by Kamali Shen
Summary: Why did he do this to her? Was he really that blind? Yes, Wyatt Cain was blind. Everyone was blind and she would keep it that way." Rating M for mentioned suicide and language. Pairing in works.
1. A Path Less Traveled

Why did he do this to her? Was he really that blind? _Yes, Wyatt Cain was blind._

DG sat on the floor of her bathroom. Steam from a too hot of a bath was filling the tub. Another ball reception held by the Royal family had finally ended. It was their way, Ahamo and Lavender, to reacquaint the family with the people of the O.Z.

She had to admit; she could enjoy herself, but why when part of her felt out of place. The O.Z. had long since thought the Royal family dead and the world in darkness. Many citizens were hesitant of either Princess. One being an ex-possessed tyrant and the other being a foreigner.

The weekly receptions were wearing on the Princesses, tired of proving their worth. Az, though she hated it, needed and wanted the people to see her change. She understood the need for the engagements. DG helped her the most though, complimenting her sister whenever possible. The cold hard look was gone, replaced with a softer, near passive appearance. Az even kept her hair down, letting it curl and fall as it pleased.

DG was another story. She was a tomboy and resented becoming a Barbie doll, a concept no one got. They insisted on a gaudy dresses and heavy cosmetics, as DG put it. She felt wrong and only Az knew how she felt. DG would also admit that Az tried to please both sides with DG. Making it so DG felt better, but their parents were still getting their way.

She shut off the water and stared into the mirror. DG had lost weight, her bottom ribs sticking out. With the cosmetics off, dark circles lined her eyes. Sleep came in short hour waves now, her nerves on end. Sighing, she slipped into the tub, feeling her skin burn. She wanted the whole night behind her. Sure her friends were there, supporting her and Az through all the commotion. Hell, they lived in the palace, but she felt the furthest from them.

Tears threatened to fall and she dipped her head under the water. Looking up to the ceiling. God was she tired of this. She didn't want to be a part of a world she wasn't wanted in. Reality was, she had no home on the Other Side, either. Going back to Kansas after being gone for months just couldn't be shrugged aside.

He lungs finally screamed for air and popped back above the water line. He mind wandered back to the ball, specially the last few hours. Her friends were all there, dancing and having a good time. That was, they were all having fun while Wyatt Cain acting like Cain.

Jeb and Wyatt were heads of the Royal Guard, mainly guarding the family. Though Jeb was trying to have fun and relax, while still being on guard. Wyatt was near annoyed tonight. He refused to engage in anything, claiming he had to keep watch.

Even when DG tried to get him to dance, just once, Wyatt gave a lame excuse. Not wanting to dishonor Adora and like a sap, she accepted the excuse and left him alone.

A sob escaped her lips and knew it was her heart breaking. Wyatt might have been blind, but she was stupid and gullible. DG would do anything for him as long as he wasn't mad at her. As long as he wasn't ignoring her, but she wanted more, wanted his love. DG would accept his friendship if he would just open up.

That would be a cold day in hell. Wyatt Cain would never let her be that close, he hardly let his son be that close. Another sob and that did her in, she was crying now with tears down her face. DG doubted anyone could hear her. It was the middle of the night and most everyone was sleeping.

DG ducked her head underwater again before finally washing up. Quickly washing her hair and body before pulling up on the plug. Though she didn't get out of the tub right away, watching the water spin into the drain. Giving her the metaphor she needed for how she felt. Spinning into oblivion while no one noticed. DG sighed as she got out of the tub and looked at herself in the mirror again. To her, she had a nice red tint to her skin.

DG felt something inside she hadn't since she first found herself in the O.Z. In reality, it was what she wasn't feeling. DG felt empty inside, felt alone within her own skin. A glint caught her eye, finding it to be scissors. Az had done her hair earlier and left most everything in her bathroom.

DG was in a trance and she wanted to feel something. Something to tell her that she wasn't the doll she used to play with, a new doll for her parents to parade around. With a quick swipe, her wrist was open to the world. DG knew this wasn't her, knew this was wrong, but couldn't help it.

_Oh crap_ was the first rational thought in DG's mind. A towel would have to do until she could rightly wrap her wrist and stop the bleeding. Luckily, an equivalent to a first aid kit in the Other Side was next to the stand-alone sink. Wait she told herself, she could use magic and maybe heal herself. But that wasn't to be the case; she couldn't concentrate with panic running through her.

Grabbing some gauze, she wrapped her wrist tight enough to stop the bleeding, but not so to cut off circulation. Oh well, she would just have to heal herself later, once she calmed down.

DG sat naked on the floor for a few minutes, trying to figure out what caused her to hurt herself. She never thought she would tread that road, but she also never thought she was a Princess in another world. Maybe once things got back to a state of normalcy, whatever that could mean, she would feel better.

It had to be the stress of all the receptions and dances and meetings. That had to be what was doing her in. Then she would have a talk with her parents, ask them to let her hide away for a while. Not long, maybe even just a day with Az alone. Then the two could talk like sisters and figure out their own game plan.

Grabbing another towel to wrap around herself, DG had to get rid of the blood-soaked one. The fire! Once it dried a little more, she would burn the towel in her little fireplace. Then no one, but her would know what she did. She could put it all behind her.

DG was lost her in own thoughts as she left her bathroom that she didn't see the body standing right outside the door. Colliding hard, she found herself back in a heap on the floor. Her towel was slowly unraveling and she rushed to conceal herself, forgetting about the other towel and person.

"Princess? You okay?" That voice made DG freeze on the spot. Looking up, Wyatt Cain was standing above her with confusion on his face, "DG?"

DG just nodded, her voice on her side right now. She noticed the bloodied towel and went to grab it, but used her cut up arm.

"DG, what happened?" Cain asked, kneeling down and grabbing the towel first. DG grimaced as he looked the towel over then to her. She needed to think of something, some lie to get him off her trail.

"I was taking a bath and was brushing my hair out." _So far so good_, "The tub filled up faster then I thought and went to turn it off."

"That doesn't explain this." He countered, holding up the towel.

"Az did my hair tonight, we were in a rush and she forgot stuff. A pair of scissors were left on my sink and dropped when I went to shut off the water." _Keep it up, DG. He might be buying it_, "So when I saw them falling, I tried to grab them and…"

"And what?" He prompted. DG decided she couldn't hide the fact she was hurt and showed her wrist to Cain, "Holy shit, DG!" The gauze wasn't holding back the blood as well as she thought.


	2. The Wrong Way

Cain held onto DG's hand, not buying her story. He had dragged her over to the couch and sat next to her, looking at her arm. Something was off in his charge and he didn't like being lied to.

"Look, Cain. I just got out of the tub, so the bandage is wet." DG tried to wring her hand free.

"I thought you said you were turning off the water, kid." Cain stated, "Either way, I still think you need a healer, I'll get Raw." He added, getting up, but DG grabbed him.

"No!" She mentally slapped herself, "Sorry, but it's late and I'll just redo it." She begged, letting him go.

"Why are you being so defensive?" Cain asked, "If it's not a big deal? You never refused help before."

DG tried her best not to look scared or shocked, "I'm just not use to have that luxury and even so, I still am against it half the time. I didn't think someone was spying on me." DG tried not to sound as she was accused, knowing it would make things worse.

"I wasn't spying, Princess." Cain countered, glaring at DG, "I heard noises, so I was doing my job and making sure everything was okay."

DG flinched as he once again considered her some job, task, or work, but let her face fall blank, "I'm fine now. You can leave, Cain."

"Not until-"

"Just leave, please." DG interrupted, turning away from him. She just really wanted to be left alone.

Cain stood there a moment before making his way to the door, but stopped, "This because I wouldn't dance with you."

DG didn't get the chance to bite back before he was gone, the door shutting close, "Doesn't come close." She said quietly, walking to the couch. DG crumbled onto the cushions, curling herself within them before crying herself to sleep.

He let the door shut behind him and again just stood in place. Cain really had no idea what to do with DG, she wasn't acting right. She'd never hid anything and even if she had, DG never looked _this_ bad. Something was defiantly off and he _would_ find out… with Raw.

Mind made up, Cain's feet finally moved as he walked the short distance down the hall. Raw's room was close to both girls, across from Azkadellia's, in case of emergencies. Well, this diffidently was an emergency. Cain knocked a few times before quietly opening the door.

He peered in and looked for the Viewer, who was sitting ob the bed, "Raw? Can I come in?"

"Late, problems." Raw nodded Cain in, "Pain…"

"Yeah, it's DG. She got hurt, but something's off. Mind coming and seeing?"

"DG not only one in pain." Raw noted, sliding off the bed,

"I feel like she's lying to me. That's why I came to get you." Cain said, rubbing his face a few times.

"Understand." Raw nodded again and followed Cain back to DG's room. He watched as Cain quietly opened the door and entered. He waited outside until Cain waved him in.

"She's on the couch." Cain whispered, "I don't know what to asked of you. We just need to know what might be wrong."

Cain's own confusion worried Raw and he kept glancing to DG's sleeping form. A full-length mirror sat near the window, feet away from DG. Cain followed Raw's gaze and nodded.

"I'll take care of that. You get comfortable." Cain said before fetching the mirror.

Raw found a pillow and sat on the floor by DG's head. He gently rubbed her arm, feeling her mixed emotions fighting within her. Raw could now only guess at what was wrong with his friend, feeling uneasy as Cain.

Cain sat the mirror next to Raw and stood on the other side of DG, ready in case she would wake and try to run. Raw nodded to Cain and closed his eyes, concentrating on DG.

Cain's neck hair stood on end as the mirror came to life. The last few hours replayed in flashes, showing the ball, DG and her friends, and DG going back to her room. The flashes slowed, showing DG crying, her face as she bathed, and the incident.

Cain glanced at Raw and knew the Viewer was feeling the shock as well. In horror, Cain watched DG pick up the scissors and slice her wrist. Tears fell from Raw's eyes as Cain fought back his. The final scene was of DG's reaction just before she ran into Cain.

"So, she had remorse." Cain said in a dead tone, "All this because of that stupid ball."

"Naïve!" Raw roared, breaking the spell. The Viewer stood and faced Cain down, "Hurt by everything. Stressed, scared, hurt…"

"So are a lot of people, but you don't see them doing what she did." Cain bit back, still whispering as not to wake DG, but surprised that Raw hadn't.

Raw could only stare at his friend, horror and shock written across his face. No wonder DG was in turmoil, one of her friends was treating her as if she was a nuisance.

"Coward."

Cain was taken back by Raw's simple statement, "Whatever. She obviously wasn't in her right state of mind and she didn't bleed to death. We'll just watch her closely for now." Cain stated before leaving the room.

Raw stared at the door, feeling angry and betrayed. He even felt that Cain used him just to prove a point. Raw turned back to DG and saw the wound still bleeding. He decided to heal her wound, though he knew it was superficial.

Raw knew he would really have to be there for DG, especially now that it seemed Cain was against her. It didn't take long to heal the cut and soon was just caressing her arm. When he finally looked up, he locked eyes with her before DG looked down at her arm.

"Thank you, Raw." She said, hugging her friend. Raw watched DG as she got off the couch, but then kept his gaze downward. He could hear her dressing and looked up when she approached him.

She no longer had her wrist wrapped and wore a loose, long shirt and lounge pants, "Thank you, again. Good night…" DG hugged Raw again as he stood. He turned to leave and was nearly out the door when he turned to watch her get into bed.

"Night, DG. Come to Raw if need help…" He said to her and shut the door behind him.


	3. Mistakes are Made

Cain stared into the little woodstove that sat off center of his room. The fire flickered, casting shadows all around the room. The only noise came from the crackling and popping of the wood.

His breath was even and calm, though the same couldn't be said for his thoughts. He felt betrayed, but what was worse, ashamed. Overreacted was an understatement, he blew up. Cain really had no right to do so, not even knowing what happened prior to the incident.

But how could DG do something like that? Even if he was wrong about the dancing, why didn't she really speak up? Cain huffed as he stood and went to his balcony window.

Something wasn't adding up. This wasn't the DG he knew. DG would never let anything take over her. Especially if she _didn't_ want to, so what was it? Cain nearly slammed his head against the frame in frustration. Well, he would have that is, if a pair of furry hands hadn't stopped him.

Cain turned to see Raw just looking at him, inches from his face. The two stood there, staring at one another until Cain relented and sank back into the wall and sighed. He let his eyes wander around the room before finally looking back to Raw.

"I'm confused, Raw." Cain finally stated, "What did it?"

"Did what?" Raw asked at a loss, but looked down, "Sorry about-"

"Don't. I deserved it." Cain put his hand up, "What did it to change the DG we know. She'd never let anything bother her this much."

Raw really wasn't sure what his friend was getting at. He waited a moment, accessing Cain before he realized, "No mad at DG?"

"No, I overreacted. "I've been thinking that DG would never do this unless he felt there was no hope. Like she felt when she was in the coffin." Cain started, but continued after seeing Raw's still confused look, "I think there was some sort of build up."

"Keeping inside..." Raw realized.

"Exactly. DG must have had some events leading to this. There is just no way she would normally do this. Hell, we even saw how she freaked out."

"Solution?" Raw asked, glad that Cain was coming to his senses.

"I think we need to find out. Ask DG what is on her mind, even talk to the others. Though I think tonight doesn't need to be mentioned." Cain answered, walking back to the woodstove.

"Healed wrist." Raw admitted, "DG woke up…"

"That's good, but I think I need to talk… apologize to her." Cain sighed, rubbing his head.

"Late, bed." Raw stated, smiling softly before he took his leave, feeling tired himself.

Cain nodded, but still stood by the woodstove even after Raw left. He wasn't sure he would be able to sleep. Relenting again, Cain stripped himself of his clothing, leaving him only in his undergarments. To his surprise, once he relaxed into the bed, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Morning came too early for him. He vaguely was aware of Jeb gently calling and shaking him. Cain stretched and yawned before acknowledging his son.

"What is it, Jeb?" Cain asked, slowly getting out of his bed.

"Sorry father, Raw had said you couldn't sleep. There are problems." Jeb answered, turning away to give his father some privacy.

"What kind? Doesn't sound deadly…" Cain noted, quickly dressing in fresher clothes than what lied on the floor.

"Ahamo didn't say. He just wanted you and myself to see him this morning." Jeb answered, handing his father his holster and hat.

"Lead the way, son." Cain said, gesturing to the door.

The two men left Cain's room and made their way up to the third floor and to Ahamo's study. Jen knocked loudly a few times, waiting to be allowed in. The door opened soon after with Ahamo staring at a piece of paper.

Ahamo didn't look up as he walked back to his desk and sat down. Cain and Jeb looked to one another before entered and standing near the desk. They waited until Ahamo just gestured them again, letting them sit in the chairs.

"There is something wrong with DG." Ahamo stated flatly, finally putting the paper down, "That is a note she left this morning. Stating she didn't _feel_ right and was going back north, to the Northern Island for awhile."

Cain's stomach twisted inside of him. Even more reason to give that DG was acting weird. He looked to Jeb who also had a confused look on her face. The two exchanged a quick glace before turning back to Ahamo.

"Do either of you have any reason why she would do this?" Ahamo asked, clearly distraught.

Cain wasn't sure what to say, but he told Raw that he would let the others know what happened earlier. He took a few breaths as Jeb explained he knew nothing was wrong in the first place.

"There was something." Cain stated, getting Ahamo's attention, "Last night, I heard noises coming from her room. So I went to check it out."

"As you should, Mr. Cain." Ahamo cut in.

"Yeah, she was apparently finishing up her bath. Before I could leave, she came… pouring out of her room. She bumped into me and that's when I saw her arm. DG seemed confused and scared before I got a good look at it and then I saw the blood."

"Blood?! What do you mean?" Ahamo nearly jumped out of his chair, "Of course, you would tell me if I let you."

"She was getting out of the tub and slipped. There was a pair of scissors out and she knocked them off the counter when she regained herself. Trying to catch them, she ended up cutting her wrist. I got Raw and he helped her, though she still seemed… off." Cain explained, trying not to flinch at his own lies.

"That's all?' Jeb questioned, "That still…"

"I know." Cain jumped in, "She ordered me to leave her room and I've been pondering this ever since."

"Then follow her. Jeb, your welcomed to go along with your father."

"We all are going." Azkadellia's voice sounded behind him, "Glitch, Raw, and myself are going with them father. DG is needs us and I can kind of tell how she feels."

Ahamo closed his eyes to think upon the matter. He had a good guess that DG was just tired of Lavender's balls. Bless her for trying to bring everyone together, but it put an unwanted stress on everyone.

"Go, all of you. It obvious that DG is feeling the stress the Queen has put on everyone. She is trying to rebuild the O.Z. in a matter of days." Ahamo said,, rubbing his face. "I didn't have the heart to say this earlier, but the Queen has made herself sick. Though not bad, I just think it might be a good idea for everyone to have a break."

"Are you sure mother will be alright?" Az asked.

"Yes, now go get ready so you all can catch up with DG…" Ahamo stated, ushering them all out of his study.


	4. Truth Revealed

She ran from Finaqua with morning still a few hours away. Knowing she would need those hours to get away from everyone. DG couldn't understand why she felt like she had to. She faced down Longcoats, traveled half the O.Z. over, and helped defeat the witch that possessed her sister. So why couldn't see handle herself?

DG wanted to be a good daughter, sister, friend, and princess, but felt as if she failed every part, miserably. Being the sister and friend were easy enough, being a daughter to a family she hardly knew and a princess to an unfamiliar land… wasn't. She had tried for weeks, but the O.Z. just wasn't working. So… she left, hoping to return and that things would be for the better.

Going to the Northern Island seemed to be the only option she had. To get away from everyone, to be alone, to be something she wasn't. How could she possibly expect them to help her when she had no idea herself? DG loved her friends and family, but she was a wreck.

An hour later, DG found herself miles from her home. She could see the blur of the maze and the lake and felt that she wasn't far enough. DG had to keep going and couldn't stop until she no longer could see her 'home', but exhaustion crept at her limbs. She could rest just for a while then spend the rest of the day heading north.

Sounded like a plan to DG and looked for a good spot to relax. A nook under a grand Elm looked inviting and she settled in for a power nap. Though she was a little surprise at just how tired she felt as DG quickly drifted off.

She opened her eyes, wondering what woke her. Looking around, DG found herself back at Finaqua. In a flowing gown and descending a staircase.

"Another ball… no, not another one…" DG cried in her head. Her mind reeled in confusion, though a nice smile was plastered on her face, looking around at the guests. Ahamo held her hand, guiding her around the others, but something was wrong. DG realized she couldn't actually see the faces on the guests.

Blurs of whites, reds, blues, and blacks greeted her. Voices could be heard and the guests moved about normally, which all scared DG. Ahamo not seeming to notice wasn't helping as he paraded about.

DG felt like a caged rabbit at an auction. Her eyes darted around wildly, while her body ignored her pleas to run. Finally, a few faces came into clarity though still a little hazed. DG paled as one of the guests, a man, turned to her and smiled. Now she really wanted to run, but still her body refused to acknowledge.

Ahamo let go of DG's hand and she watched as she and the man exchanged formal hellos. DG could still feel the smile on her face as the man escorted her to the ballroom floor. The two started waltzing which others soon joined in. In a matter of moments, everyone was in step as the music played. She locked eyes with the man as he leaned down, intending to kiss her. _Zero… no…_

"Zero, no!" DG screamed, bolting from her resting place. The sky indicating only hours passing and quickly gathered her things. She had to leave and get up north… now.

"You always call the wrong name, Princess." A voice came from out of nowhere, "When will you call my name?"

"Calder…" DG stiffened, "I thought you…"

"What? Was dead?" The man in question walked from behind some trees, "Zero never found me. You're all mine, Princess, all mine."

He was once one of Zero's men, though not a high-ranking one. Calder was always the man in the background. Short shaggy-blond hair and a square-like face made him the poster child of the Longcoats. He was just sixteen when he joined and now was nearing thirty. Calder had tried his best to please Zero and his Queen, but always was overlooked. Year after year when by and his hatred for both grew until DG was thrusted into his care after they captured her in the North.

Unknown to all, Calder tortured the young Princess. Saying she was being taken away for questions to throw off everyone's trail. Though Calder had never done anything truly sexual to DG, he loved tormenting her mind. Telling her about her friends, their deaths and any torture that would come to them if she ran.

It was when he got daring enough to 'take' the Princess that Zero found out and banished the man from the Longcoats. Now, he had his chance to finish what he started. DG stared Calder down, almost daring him to make a move.

"Catch me first!" DG yelled, taking off through the trees.

"Love to…" Calder smirked and ran after her.

The game of cat and mouse began and Calder loved it. He had the advantage, having spent the last few months in the forest and knowing all the shortcuts. DG ran as fast as her tired legs would carry her, but she urged her body on.

Unfortunately, Calder was faster and tackled DG to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. DG's world spun and Calder turned her over and pinned her arms and legs down.

"Get off me!" DG screamed, but was silenced as Calder slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"Now, now." Calder smirked again, leaning up, "I know you want this. Who else would want a worthless person like yourself?"

DG tried to ignore him, knowing he was manipulating her mind again. She gave no reply, not wanting to give Calder anymore against her.

"Exactly. You have no answer. Now be a good little Princess… and serve my will. No one else wants you, no one wants you around them…"

Calder kept up his comments as he slowly undid DG's pants. Telling her how much of a burden she was. Not only to her family and friends, but the entire O.Z. His laugh cut her down as tears finally fell from her eyes. DG would feel him moving his hands around the brim of her jeans, as he was about to pull them down then she heard a loud noise.

Calder slumped to the ground next to DG, a gunshot square in his temple. DG quickly refastened her jeans before getting up and making another run. She had no idea what or who killed Calder, but she wasn't going to stand around and find out. Her savior had other plans and they grabbed her from behind.

"No! Let go!" DG struggled against the person, trying to fight them off.

"DG, relax." That voice stopped her dead, "It's me, Cain."

She turned with more tears running down her face, looking square into Wyatt Cain's eyes. DG took a few deep breaths before lunging herself at him, burying herself in his chest. She could hear him trying to calm her down before forcing her face up to meet his eyes again.

"Is that why you've been acting out and that way?"


	5. To Find Again

It was midmorning when four horses were seen leaving the hedge maze. Cain rode in front, Azkadellia rode in the middle with Glitch as Raw and Jeb rode on either side. The people of the O.Z. still weren't sure of her and had to be protected. Not only that, she was wearing a long black cloak to completely conceal her identity.

Cain eyes and head darted around widely, looking for signs of either DG or trouble. Though he only could see DG's footprints, which bothered him. Why would she run away, but stay on the path? Cain was really starting to worry about DG; something had to have happen to the woman earlier… but what?

"Father? You're growling again…" Jeb teased, "We can hear you…"

"Just thinking. I see where DG went, but why stay on the path?" Cain asked, turning around, "If she wanted to run away, even though she left a note, why stay on the road?"

"Your father doesn't think much beyond the box, huh?" Az asked, glancing at Jeb, "Mr. Cain, DG has been in the O.Z. only a mouth. After the defeat of the witch, she hasn't gone outside of Finaqua."

Cain had forgotten that part, but the question still hummed in his mind. There was more going on with DG and he _would_ find out.

"But I do see where your concern comes from." Az added, "Anyone could easily see her and that is a bad thing."

"Exactly… for all of you." A voice came from their left. A man in Longcoat dress walked from the shadows, "We've already found her."

"Tell me where they are, _now_!" Cain yelled, drawing his gun and aiming it at the man, "Where is Zero?"

"Zero?!" The man laughed, "Like we follow that lap dog anymore. Some may, but a number of us follow Calder." A gasp from Az made the man laugh harder, "You remember, Your Highness."

Az removed her hood to look directly at the man, "Calder? Why would anyone sink to his madness?"

"It's not madness. Zero is madness, running around trying to form a resistance against you _and_ us. Calder is just taking back what is rightfully his." The man sneered, "Calder tortured her the few days after we captured her in the North."

Az shook her head, she remembered just leaving DG in her cell and ease dropped on her conversations. Calder wasn't even allowed to go into the cells without Zero or the Witch.

"Confused?" The man laughed, "Calder lied and snuck around and finally had DG. Didn't Zero tell you?"

"Shut the hell up!" Cain yelled, shooting the man right between the eyes, "Come on, he was obviously a diversion." Cain added, kneeing his horse into a gallop. The others followed suit, though still watched in case more of Calder's men were around.

Cain kept his eyes aimed to the ground, following DG's footprints until came to rest under a tree. He slowed his horse and dismounted, examining the ground before he landed. Cain stopped suddenly as everyone else dismounted.

"Father?" Jeb asked, walking next to Cain.

"Shh, listen…" Cain hushed, straining his ears.

"_Get off me!_" They all knew who that voice belonged to and DG was obviously in trouble.

"You three stay here with Azkadellia." Cain ordered, drawing his gun again and disappeared into the forest.

Jeb turned back to the others, noticing tears forming in Az's eyes. He walked over and put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed one side, "Don't worry, lease try not to. My father will bring her back."

"I know, but in what condition?" Az asked, letting the tears fall.

No one had an answer for her. Unfortunately, Glitch was getting bored and wandered to the spot Cain had squatted at. His eyes wondered around until something sparkling in the morning light caught his eye. Glitch was about to pick it up when a gun shot made him jump.

Cain raced through the forest, keeping track of the broken brushes and brambles to lead his way. Then he came upon DG and her attacker and Cain guessed it was Calder.

"_Exactly. You have no answer. Now be a good little Princess… and serve my will. No one else wants you, no one wants you around them…_"

Cain watched as the man called DG names and calling her a burden on the world, then started to undo her pants. This got Cain's blood boiling as he watched DG submit to all of this, but God forbid _he_ would. Taking careful aim, Cain fired and hit the man in his right temple.

Calder slumped to the side of DG and she was quick was redo her pants and take off. Cain wasn't going to let her out of his sight again and took after her. It didn't take much to catch up to her and wrap his arms around her.

"No! Let go!" DG struggled against Cain, still in flight mode.

"DG, relax." Cain called, watching her stop, "It's me, Cain."

She turned with tears running down her face, looking square into his eyes. He kept his eyes on her as she took a few deep breaths before lunging herself at him, burying herself in his chest. Cain was taken by surprise and tried to calm DG down, hearing her hiccup. He rubbed her back before tipping her head up, meeting her eyes again.

"Is that why you've been acting out and that way?" Cain finally asked, "Because of that guy? How long?"

DG tried to form an answer, but she just kept crying. She was happy to be free of Calder, but Cain was another story. What if he had found out and would he reject her?

"Just relax, kid." Cain bent down, "We'll talk later."

Cain picked DG up and carried her bridal style back to the others. He felt her snuggle into his chest before relaxing. This was a start to Cain, next was to get to the Northern Palace and sort everything out.

He walked back to the path where four pairs of eyes fell on him as well as a pistol. When Jeb saw it was his father, he was quick to holster his gun.

"How is she?" Az asked, walking up to him, "She's asleep?"

"Yeah, but we need to get going." Cain stated shortly, "Jeb, could you help me?"

Jeb nodded and took DG from Cain, letting him mount his horse before the two maneuvered DG to sit in front of Cain. He waited until everyone was suited again before the four horses were heading North again.

Cain held DG close, cradling her head just under his chin. He was going to help DG, no matter what it took. No matter how much she fought, he was going to save her.


	6. Nothing is Right or Wrong

"Two little Princesses dancing in a row. Spinning fast and freely on their little toes. Where the light will take them, no one ever knows. Two little Princesses dancing in a row."

DG kept singing, repeating the rhyme for the second hour straight. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings, though the passing forest was a lovely sight. The suns' rays penetrated the canopy of the trees, making the forest sparkle.

She stopped walking and singing, hearing a whisper on the winds. Waiting, she heard the voice again, but it was calling out to her. DG even felt something grab her hand, but upon looking, nothing was there. She looked around before turning and walking back down the path again. As she walked, DG thought she could hear someone sobbing.

"Two little Princesses dancing in a row. Spinning fast and freely…"

In truth, DG wasn't in some mysterious forest, walking down a faded path. She was at the Northern Palace, where she had been since the afternoon before. DG was in her 'old room' on a rocking chair and staring out the window. All the while she sang her childhood rhyme, but a blank expression was always on her face.

The group had made a race to the Palace after Cain rescued DG from Calder. The young woman had slipped in and out of consciousness, but now seemed to be locked into her own mind. Azkadellia was on watch, crying quietly on a couch nearby.

She had thought she reached DG, seeing her sister stop rocking and singing. Hell, DG even stared down at their joined hands, but had gone back to her state before. What had Calder done to DG all those months ago? Az shook her head and knew there was nothing she could do. At least not while Az herself was such a wreck.

Azkadellia kissed and hugged her sister before leaving. After some rest of her own, she would return and try again. As she pulled the door shut, Az kept an eye on DG until it clicked shut.

"She's still singing, Cain." Az said without turning, "I will try again later."

Cain stayed perfectly quiet and still as he leaned against the wall. Az had started walking past him, but stopped to face him, "You can go in if you like…"

"The others are cooking dinner. I will come and get you when they're ready." Cain said as he pushed away from the wall.

"The three of them?" Az asked, watching Cain nod in reply, "And you're not watching them?"

"That's why I'm up here…" Cain said with a smile. Azkadellia chuckled as she shook her head, heading to her own room. This left Cain alone in the hallway debating with himself. He wanted to see DG, make sure the kid was alright, but he knew better. DG was far from being alright and he could still hear her singing.

Collecting himself, Cain opened the door and slipped in. He shut the door quickly, but quietly and found himself in the same situation as Azkadellia. Sitting on the couch, watching DG as she stared out the window in the late afternoon light.

Cain sat on the couch a good five minutes before thinking of something new to try. They all had hoped that a familiar setting would somehow 'bring her back', but it hardly was. He walked over to DG and knelt in front of her.

"You need to come back, kid." Cain pleaded, taking her hands within his own, "I swear you're safe. No one is here, but your friends and sister."

Cain waited, but DG still sang and rocked, as if she couldn't hear or see him. He sighed and looked into her eyes for any flicker of her former self. The spark they once held was gone, leaving an empty void. He decided to act on his thoughts and went to light a fire in the corner fireplace.

Returning to DG, he picked her up and carried her to the couch. DG still rocked herself even in his arms and he could feel tears sting the back of his eyes. How could he have missed this?

Cain began to rock with DG and it took a few moments to realize something. DG had stopped singing and so Cain checked her over, thinking she might have fallen asleep.

His eyes met her and felt DG bare into his soul. Though she still had a blank expression on her face, as if waiting for the next move. Cain felt himself squirm under her gaze before breaking the silence.

"You alright, kid?" He asked, looking over her form.

To his surprise, DG removed herself from Cain's embrace and stood from the couch, "Thank you, Cain. Where is Azkadellia?"

"In her room, taking a nap." Cain answered, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice, "I told her that I would wake her when dinner was ready, which won't be long."

"I think I'll freshen up before dinner." DG stated, walking to her bathroom.

Cain took the hint and started to leave. He waited until she shut the door to her bathroom before he finally left. Though he couldn't really place it, Cain felt as if DG had just stabbed him in the heart.

He was about to knock on Azkadellia's door, but decided against it. She really needed to rest and he would talk to her later. DG was either really out of sync or in denial, but he couldn't tell and wasn't about to guess. Nothing else, he would sit her down and either talk or let her vent whatever was on her mind.

Cain tried to shake off the feelings as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. All thoughts of DG disappeared when a huge crash of glass shattering and cuss words flying met him at the door.

Glitch, even with his mind returned, had pulled… well a Glitch. Having grabbed the too hot glass pan with bare hands, causing him to drop it. Jeb was the one cussing as Raw raced to find cleaning supplies. The three of them had all failed to notice Cain.

"Need a hand?" Cain finally asked, causing them to jump.

"No dad." Jeb answered with a sigh, "That was just the dessert. Raw, Glitch why don't you two begin to set the table? I will get the food ready and dad…?"

"I'll go back and get the Princesses." He smiled, "Though Az was napping and DG decided to take a shower."

"DG's moving around?" Glitch asked, "Not in her state?"

"No, I think she just needed time to herself or something. Don't bring it up." Cain warned as he turned to leave.

He took his time going back upstairs, but headed to Azkadellia's room first. He knocked politely and heard a faint 'come in' before entering. He smiled to Az though she could see right through him.

"What is it?" Az asked, getting to the point, "You don't smile… not like that."

"It's DG. She came out of her funk and… it's as if she had been fine this entire time. She even dismissed me when I tried to comfort her." Cain answered.

"Maybe that's all it took. Just that interaction we thought nothing of." Az tried to reason as she brushed her hair.

"That's what I thought, but… But maybe you need to _see_ her. It's as if DG never encountered Calder, never freaked out…" Cain struggled to explain what he felt. Az could only nodded; understanding part of what Cain was getting at.

"Well, we shall see what she's like at dinner and go from there, okay?" Az smiled to him, "Now why don't you go check on her and escort her down. I will meet you at dinner."


	7. Is It Bad To Be Normal

Cain left Azkadellia's room, shutting the door lightly behind him. The last thing he wanted was to go see DG. She felt wrong and Cain couldn't place his finger where. Something his being hated, not knowing what was going on.

Taking a few deep breaths, Cain walked down the hall to DG's room slowly. As much as he wanted to shake and try to get the old DG back, he knew better. He might just trigger an even deeper withdrawal and that was the last thing anyone needed.

Like earlier with Azkadellia, he knocked politely and waited. Cain waited for a few minutes until he knocked again and opened the door. He slowly opened the door, waiting to hear some acknowledgement from DG. To no surprise, Cain didn't hear anything.

Braving whatever would come; he pushed the door open completely and entered DG's room. There was no sign of her and he guessed she was still in her bathroom. Cain started walking towards the door, but stopped dead. Scenes from FinAqua flashed in front of him and sent a chill down his spine.

Walking quickly, Cain made his way to the bathroom door and knocked. He tried to push his fears away, believing DG wouldn't try the same stunt again.

"One sec, Cain." DG's yelled through the door. To Cain's surprise, the door opened shortly after with DG looking at him, "Ready?"

Cain looked her over for a second, seeing her dressed in her usual black slacks, light colored tee and her jacket. It seemed… normal and it disturbed Cain.

"DG, are you alright?" Cain asked as she walked passed him.

"Just fine, why ask?" DG turned to face him.

"You really want me to answer that?" Cain countered, staring her down.

"Look, I had some time to think. You got rid of, of Calder so I am safe. It just took time for me to let it sink in." DG pleaded for Cain to understand, "And no, I'm not alright, but…"

"I get it, kid." Cain held up his hand, stopping her, "Come on, the others are waiting."

"Wait. Maybe I should explain." DG and stood in front of Cain, stopping him in his tracks.

"After dinner." Cain stated coolly, stepping around her. DG was planted to the floor in moderate shock. She thought that she must have really made Cain mad and turned to see him waiting for her at the door.

DG made her way quickly to him and out the door. They passed Azkadellia's room and noticed that she had already left. Without a word, Cain kept walking down the hall and to the stairs. All the while, nearly ignoring the woman behind him, but he could hear her keeping up.

Jeb met them at the kitchen doors, smiling and nodded to DG, "Nice to see you up, DG. Just grab a plate and sit in the dinning room. The others are in there now." He nodded to his father before disappearing into the kitchen.

"After you, Princess." Cain said, gesturing for DG to go first.

"Stop calling me that…" She grumbled as she passed him.

Cain just laughed softly as he followed her into the kitchen. He looked around and was impressed. Jeb, raw, and Glitch had actually made a good-looking dinner. Roast and steamed vegetables sat on the stove, a huge bowl of salad sat on the counter nearby, and some wine to drink.

Not trusting the O.Z. food or the chefs, DG nibbled on a bit of the roast before cutting herself a slice. She walked around and filled her plate and waited for Cain before making their way next door to the dinning room.

They were greeted with Glitch yelling something intelligible and throwing up his hands. Exchanging a quick glance, the two walked over to the table and sat down. Raw and Jeb were across from one another, while Az and Glitch were seated side by side next to Jeb. Just leaving the two seats next to Raw. DG decided to sit in the middle, across from her sister and leaned over to Raw, "What's with Glitch?" She whispered.

"Glitch being Glitch." Raw stated, nodding towards the man in question. DG shrugged to Cain as they watched Glitch rant on.

"I'm telling you; the Eastern Guild should be checked." Glitch whined.

"Checked for what?" DG asked, jumping into the conversation.

"DG! You were there! Tell your sister about the Eastern Guild." Glitch cried as he pointed to her, "Tell her that they cannot be trusted."

"I think you're over reacting, Glitch." DG admitted, "They thought we were spies. We just have to talk to them and let me them see for themselves."

"But that's the problem. They aren't sane like that." Glitch argued.

"And we are…" Azkadellia countered, getting a laugh from everybody, but Glitch, "Come on. If we plan to rebuild, we cannot exclude anyone."

"Fine, but I still protest the idea." Glitch relented as he slumped into his chair.

"It's noted, Glitch. Now, since all are here, let's eat." Az said, gesturing to everyone. At first, everyone ate silently, carefully tasting the food. Not only that, no one could think of a suitable topic that wouldn't make one or more uncomfortable.

"Well guys…" Cain decided, "This is actually pretty good."

"What did you expect father?" Jeb asked, giving him a questioning near-glare.

"Well, you have three… gentlemen who have relatively no experience outside of 'wild' cooking. How would you react to me in a kitchen like this?" Cain replied, taking another bite and ignoring his son's childish look.

"You wouldn't be allowed." Glitch jumped in, "There wouldn't be anything left of a kitchen."

"This coming from a guy who literally lost his mind." Cain joked.

"This coming from a man in a tin suit for eight years." Glitch shot back.

"Truce, we either have help or no one eats our own cooking." Cain laughed to which everyone slowly joined in, including Glitch.

The rest of the night slowly grew in mirth. After dinner, the family, as Glitch started saying, went outdoors. Though they were in the frozen north, the summer winds kept the air mild. Enough for Jeb and Glitch to start a snowball fight against DG and Raw. Leaving Cain able to talk to Azkadellia.

"So where do we go from here?" Cain asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I guess we just have to watch her. What happened before dinner?" Az asked, standing next to Cain.

"Just that she did want to explain herself. I told her to wait until afterwards, maybe closer to 'bedtime'." Cain shrugged, "But question is, who talks to her?"

"Why do you even ask, Cain?" Azkadellia laughed, "She loves and trusts me, but it's you that took that journey with her. Plus, you were there when she… had her incident." She finished, watching DG get Jeb in the back of the head, "Good one!"

"So you want me to talk to her tonight?" Cain asked though his eyes pleaded with the older Princess.

"She came to you first." Az stated, thinking it was obvious.

"No." Cain replied, his voice growing cold, "When she first 'awoke' from her daze, she asked where you were."

"Well, I was there for awhile. I was talking to her, singing along and holding her. Maybe she knew I was there…" Az reasoned, "She wanted to talk to you, Cain. This is what we want, right?"

"You're right, but I will come and tell you afterwards." Cain replied, "I am going to go clean up…" With that, Cain walked back inside, not catching DG's confused look towards him. Az could only give her sister a sympathetic smile.


	8. To End the Pain

"Well, we won that round. Two is tomorrow…" DG laughed as she and Azkadellia ascended the stairs. The snowball fight had taken an ugly turn when Jeb had stuffed a snowball down DG's coat. Resulting in a playful retaliation to which Az had to hide around one of the walls.

"You all are soaking wet and freezing. Tell me how that is considered winning?" Az asked, barely letting them touch.

"Join us next round and you'll see." DG smiled, "Plus, I am barely creating a mess on the floor."

"Not yet, wait until you have to take all that off." Az warned with a laugh, "Okay, you sure you don't want my help or anything?"

"Nah, I plan on taking a nice bath to clean and warm up, getting a decent fire going then heading to bed. I will see you at breakfast tomorrow." DG lightly hugged her sister, trying not to get Az wet in any way before slipping into her room.

_Good thing I didn't take a bath earlier._ DG laughed to herself. She made a quick stop at her dresser, grabbing some flannel pants and a loose nightshirt before entering her bathroom. Shutting the door behind her, DG let out an exasperated breath before shrugging off her clothing.

DG let her mask fall to the floor as well. She had to be happy for the others, let them worry less on her, and to protect herself. Calder may have been right, but he could have been just as wrong. She looked into the mirror at her naked body.

Though the scars were gone, the memories of their existence remained. Zero and Calder both had _used_ her, but never going so far as to complete take her. Calder had her undressed, nearly ready, but that was when Zero showed up. He disciplined Calder for his actions and sent the man away, but humiliated her.

Her hand subconsciously went to her neck where Zero had let his knife slid across her skin. He had made her bleed on top of what Calder's beating. Zero eyes wandered her naked body, only have that damn knife touch her. It was enough, enough to break her and that's when the masks slowly came into play.

Those masks had saved her more than once, allowing her to put on emotions to 'save guard' the others. Cain needed that reassurance even if he wouldn't admit it. DG had to be strong for everyone, a task she took on willingly even after being captured twice.

DG shook the images from her mind, not wanting demons of the past to plague the demons she fought with now. DG sat in the tub as the water drew up around her; all the while she kept changing the temperature. She had to make sure the water wasn't too hot or cold and finally relaxed when she shut off the values.

Her terrible habit kept her mind wandering. She said she wanted to talk to Cain, maybe apologize for her actions, but she wasn't sure what to say. He had seen Calder 'attack' her, but he didn't know what history she had. Tears slipped from her eyes as her mind stressed.

DG bathed and washed herself quickly, deciding that sleep would help her clear her mind. Maybe even give her insight of what _she_ should do next. Obviously the others knew about _that_ incident or just curious to her state of mind. How could she possible explain what had happened? How could her situation compare to any of theirs.

Az's 'enslavement', Glitch's mind being taken, Cain losing his life that he once had, Jeb being thrown into war at such a young age, and Raw and his kin's enslavement of their own.

DG's plight couldn't compare for her's was of her own doing. The other's had no choice in their plights… she had self induced her. More tears fell from her checks, adding to the draining water. She stepped from the tub and grabbed a towel to dry herself with.

She dawned her nightshirt and pants before opening the bathroom door. Expecting cool air, DG was slightly alarmed at how warm and comfortable her room felt. Looking around, she noticed the little fireplace was roaring and casting a lovely glow about the room.

Figuring Azkadellia either came in or had one of the guys light the fireplace. Either way, she would thank whoever in the morning. DG yawned and walked to the fire, warming herself a little more.

"Did you want to talk now or later, DG?" Cain said, causing DG to yelp and jump, "Not sure how you're feeling."

DG turned to see Cain sitting on the couch, leaning on his knees with his elbows, "Cain? When did you get come in?"

"Probably twenty minutes. I almost came to get you _again_ if you weren't out soon." Cain stated, not moving or taking his eyes off her.

DG wondered if Cain had heard her crying, but figured he would bring it up if he had. She sighed and sat on the couch, keeping the distance between them. Turning, DG saw the last bit of color from the suns disappearing under the horizon.

"You want to talk or not, Princess." Cain asked again, frustration in his voice, "I'm not going to waste my time if you want to keep acting this way."

"Acting what way, Cain? I can't compare to what you endured, but you can't compare to mine." DG shook her head. This isn't what she wanted, how she wanted to discuss her past.

"Then how do you plan on acting?" Cain asked, throwing up his hands. He stood from the couch, going over to the fireplace.

DG had nothing to say. She was so confused and lost herself how could she ask for help from anyone. Unconsciously, DG started to shake and intertwined her hands. Her body was too worn out to cry, but her eyes still held the emotions. She didn't even notice Cain kneeling in front of her.

"You really think this is still about the dance." DG whispered, "All I…"

"All you what, DG?" Cain asked, cupping her face to completely face him, "Please talk to me. If not, go to your sister. You have us scared, you realize that."

DG looked deep into his eyes, trying to find a hint of truth to his words. She finally leaned in and gently kissed Cain before pulling back. Cain was in shock; he never imagined that DG felt more than friendship with him. He figured that everyone needed time to recover and regain some part of the past.

"I wanted to dance with you, so I could feel safe. That's all I wanted, Cain." DG finally ended her silence, "It's funny because I still don't feel safe."

"Actually, that is understandable, DG. You had something taken away and didn't get the time to really deal with it. Same with me in the tin suit, but I had the adventure to do so. Come on, let's get you to bed." Cain offered his hand and smiled when DG took it.

He led her to the bed and pulled the covers back for her. DG crawled into her sheets, but still held onto Cain's hand. She gently pulled his arm and he got the hint. Sitting on the bed, leaning over her.

"I want to tell you, if you'll stay." DG stated quietly, "About Calder… and Zero."

"Both of them?" Cain wondered, but nodded and took off his boots before slipping under the covers. DG timidly placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him. To her delight, Cain brought his hand down to rub her shoulder.

"You tell me when you're ready. I'll be right here…" Cain said into her hair.

"That's all I wanted, Cain. That's what I wanted." DG smiled and spent the next few hours recounting her encounters with Calder and Zero.

* * *

Okay, I think this is the end of this story. I might do one more chapter to finish it if reviews deem so. Thanks to all who reviewed.


	9. Promise to the End

Cain knocked on Azkadellia's door. He knew it was early, but he needed to talk. He could hear Az shuffling around before the door creaked open. She peeked from behind and surprise lit up her eyes.

"Cain, what is it?" Az asked, opening the door wider, "Please come in."

"Thank you." Cain nodded and entered her room.

Azkadellia shut the door behind him and looked him over. Saying he looked pissed was an understatement, "I guess it didn't go well with DG?" She asked as she walked to the couch, wrapping her robe tightly around her before sitting.

"Actually, I think it when quite well with her. It's what she told me and how long she's kept this secret." Cain stated with a sigh.

"Well, come sit and tell me." Az insisted, patting the couch, "Please."

Cain sat on the end of the couch and looked to Azkadellia, "How much did you know of what Calder did?"

"Besides what that man said in the forest, Zero just stated that he was acting out of line." Az replied, "Zero said that Calder needed to de dealt with and that he would take care of it."

"That's when Calder was what? Punished?" Cain wondered.

"I saw Zero take Calder, cuffed and blindfolded, to the woods." Az recounted, trying to think back, "At that time, I didn't care what happened as long as I wasn't bothered."

"Calder abused DG, both physical and mentally. He messed with her mind enough to… _take_ DG and got caught by Zero." Cain slowly explained, hearing a gasp from her, "DG said that Zero removed Calder, but humiliated her."

"Zero didn't…" Az was quickly losing her breath.

"No, just let his eyes wander her naked body. DG said he let a knife slid around her body and even draw blood around her neck." Cain added. "That was enough still."

"So, what or where do we go from here?" Az asked, rubbing her forehead.

"She told me everything last night. I just wanted to let you know what she told me, but I still think DG's hiding something." Cain said, looking at the floor, "There is still something off."

"Raw… why hasn't he…" Az wondered, looking to Cain, "He can feel this… So why has he been so quiet."

"Because he can only do so much. Yeah he can feel all this, but DG refuses help and becomes blind to what is going on." Cain explained, "I already asked for his help."

"So now it's in her hands. Whether or not she wants to come to terms and heal? Even if she tells us everything…"

"It's her that needs to help herself. Though I do have a question that is between us."

"Shoot." Az shrugged, "What's on your mind?"

"What does DG think of me?" Cain asked bluntly, causing Az to choke on air.

"What is that suppose to mean? Cain, what happened last night?"

"She kissed me, lightly, but refused to talk to me unless I laid on the bed with her." Cain explained, genuinely confused, "I know we are friends, but is this just…"

Az would have laughed if it weren't for Cain's confused and worry look, "You think that her feelings are just a security issue?" Az watched as Cain just nodded, "Well, I can promise you one thing. We Gale's may hide our emotions, but we never lie about them. I think I will get ready and meet you and DG down at breakfast."

Cain nodded his thanks and took his leave only to stand alone in the hallway. He knew he should head back and check on DG, but he couldn't face her. Well, he would just have to take one step at a time. Cain walked down the hallway to DG's room and quietly entered. 

She was still asleep with the sheets lightly tucked around her. He smiled as he made his way over to her bed and sat down. He stared down at her, letting his mind weigh his options. The harms that either one of them could do to the other.

DG cared for him, more than just being friends, but Cain wasn't so sure of his. For that, he didn't want to led DG on or give her false hope. Then again, DG was 'ill' to put a term on it. He didn't want her to be false and end up hurting them both.

Wyatt Cain decided to try something at that moment, try something DG had done. Leaning down, he gently kissed her lips just has she had done before pulling away. As he sat back up, his eyes met DG's and the two stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally DG blinked and a few tears slipped down her face. Cain looked confused, what had he done to make her cry? DG slowly sat up in her bed and leaned against the headboard.

"DG, you okay? Look, I'm sorr…" Cain started to apologize before DG cut him off with another kiss. Even to his amazement, Cain deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her form.

DG finally broke off the kiss and smiled, "Don't be. I thought I had scared you away." She looked down, feeling ashamed, "I don't know what's going on, but I do know that I really care for you. Love you even, but I was scared."

"DG, I can only help you if you let me. But you have to be willing to help yourself first. We can only do so much." Cain stated, "Don't be scared now."

DG felt him tip her head back up and his lips on hers again. Cain pulled DG on top of him as he lay on the bed. The gentle kissing turned into dominance of the tongues before both relented.

"So, does that mean that…" DG was afraid of the answer, "That you care for me as well?"

"DG, I have always cared about you. It's just that we need to take things a step at a time. I care more about you everyday, but you need to heal. I promise I'll be here for you, if you let me." Cain rubbed her back as DG settled on his chest, "I love you too, DG."

"Really…" DG's breath caught in her chest, "You mean that?" Tears threatened to fall again.

"Yeah, but we have to go slow. You promise not to keep anything from me or anyone?" Cain asked, nuzzling her hair, "I can't protect you if you hide from me."

"I promise. If not you or Az, I will tell someone we all trust. If you promise me something… Stay with me, at my side?" DG looked up Cain, letting him wipe away her tears.

"I will, if I can keep up." Cain laughed, "It's hard enough as it is, I'm old."

DG at first didn't know how to respond, but soon started laughing, "Well then, Mister Cain. Let's get you in shape."

"How do you plan that?" Cain asked, eyeing the woman lying next to him.

"Come on. You and Az both need to experience a snowball fight." DG stated, rising from her bed, "Plus, I need to get back at Jeb for shoving that snowball down my back…" She added, walking into her bathroom with a set of clothes.

Mirth filled Cain's eyes and his smile broadened. He could feel a weight lifting off his shoulders. _I can definitely see this all for the better. If we don't rush this, I can stay by her side for a long time._

* * *

Okay, this is the finally chapter. I may do a sequel, but I'll wait to see what creative bug bites me next. 


End file.
